Forever And Always
by DevTheManiac
Summary: A oneshot featuring AmazingPhil and Charlieskies


**Tears fell as I looked up towards our treehouse, the one where we shared our first kiss..**

"Wolfguts?"

I couldn't help but smile whenever Phil called me Wolfguts, it was just so cute. "Hmmm?" I mumbled in response.

"I had a really great time tonight, and I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me happy. Promise we'll stay with each other forever?" Phil asked.

I cupped his face with my hands, and instinctively, he leaned forward and our lips met, and never split apart, even when we tasted each others tears.

I pulled away. "Does that answer your question, you furball?"

Phil smiled and said, "Yeah, it does. I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, Phil," and our lips met once again.

**..our first argument..**

"Charlie? You ok?" Phil asked as he climbed up the makeshift stairs we had built. "I'm worr-"

"Don't give me all that _I'm worried about you _shit, Phil, I saw you." I growled.

"You saw me?" Phil looked puzzled.

"In Starbucks, with a girl. Who was she, Phil?"

"A- a friend."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I would never lie to you."

"You lied to me about the scars..Tell me!"

"There was a reason for that, if you were me you would do the same! I told you, she's a friend! Why won't you believe me, Charlie?!"

"It's more than just friends, Phil, you kissed, with tongue! Tell me, have you ever been cheated on?!"

"It wasn't what you saw, I swear!" Phil shouted, tears falling freely. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw them. "You n-never b-believe me. What made you all protective all of a sudden?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. She seemed like the kind of friend who would use you to her advantage, and then break you into a million pieces."

"She was a childhood friend of mine, Charlie, she was the only one who knew about the scars!"

"Fine then. I'm beginning to believe you, and I'm willing to let it slide, as long as you don't see her again."

Phil smiled and said,"I'd rather see you than her anyday." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. "Let's go back home."

"You better not jump again, you know I get scared for your safety."

I smiled and held his hand. "How about we jump together?" I pulled him into a hug and we moved slowly towards the entrance. "Ready?" I whispered. Phil shook his head, but I pecked his lips lightly, and he calmed.

"3, 2, 1, jump!" I shouted, and I heard Phil's scream of terror turn into a scream of joy as we landed in a bundle on the floor, him landing on top of me, forehead to forehead. "Woah." Phil said, shaking heavily. "Screw you Charlie, that was AWESOME!" We both burst out laughing, and couldn't stop.

**..and where it all ended.. **

17th November 2010 _**(yes, random date, :/)**_

I caught sight of two people walking side by side, one that looked remarkably like Phil, and the other with chocolate brown hair, and a loose fitting v-neck. I waved over to them, and the began to jog lightly over. I ran towards them and tackle hugged Phil to the ground, with the other guy looking on awkwardly. "Oh, Charlie, this is Dan. Dan, Charlie." Phil said, once I released him from our tickle fight. "Hey." Dan said awkwardly. I nodded in reply.

"Should I go and get some food then?" Dan asked, and Phil simply nodded. "With my social awkwardness, it should take an hour!" Dan laughed.

"That should be enough time." Phil muttered to himself.

I frowned and said, "Phil, babe, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

No, this can't be happening, not Phil, of all people. It must be something else, no, it has to be.

"Phil. Please tell me this isn't what it is. I _need_ you."

Phil looked down. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this."

"Then why are you? It's not because of Dan, is it?"

"Well- I-I'm moving to Manchester. I'm gonna be staying with Dan."

My heart shattered. Phil, _my_ Phil, was leaving. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I ran towards the treehouse, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Charlie, wait!" Phil cried, and ran after me, right on my heels

"Leave me alone!" I shouted from the treehouse "Go back to Dan!"

Phil climbed into the treehouse, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I haven't said goodbye yet." Phil whispered.

"Get it over with then." I said montonously. I gasped as I felt his lips brush mine, and I couldn't help but deepen this final kiss, the one that meant everything. Our hands found our way into each others hair, and we were in sync. Phil pulled away, sadness in his eyes. "Don't be sad, Phil, I'll be fine, I promise you." I whispered into his ear. We stayed like that, in each others embrace for a few minutes

"I guess this is goodbye, then.." I looked down, and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Final arf." Phil said sadly. "I'm gonna miss you, wolfguts."

"You were always my lion man." I tackle hugged him one final time, before he went down to meet Dan. I looked down and he was standing next to Dan, smiling. They both waved up at me, and Phil blew me a kiss. I smiled sadly and shouted, "Have fun in Manchester! Take care of him Dan!"

"I love you, forever and always!" Phil shouted, and they walked into the distance.

**-Present Day- **

I found myself climbing those infamous ladder rungs, and to my utter shock…

"Hey Charlie, long time no see."


End file.
